Two Hours
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Siapa yang pernah menyangka, Gakushuu akan bertemu lagi dengan Karma di sini. Di dalam kereta yang membawanya ke Tokyo. "Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke masa awal saat kau belum mengenalku?"/AsaKaru special for #asakaruweeks prompt #FirstTime. AU.


**Two Hours**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **-:-**

Gakushuu menatap sinis, menahan dorongan hati untuk tak memutar bola mata layaknya cewek remaja. "Jadi, apa kau punya penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Tuan Akabane?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Karma justru mengankat sebelah alis sambil menyenderkan tangan pada meja di hadapan mereka. "Ini kursiku. Ada yang salah?"

Kali ini, Gakushuu benar-benar memutar bola matanya.

Ia kini mempunyai dua opsi—langsung pergi dan membiarkan beberapa uangnya melayang, atau tetap duduk sambil memainkan ponsel dan mengabaikan distraksi apapun itu—bahkan, jika mungkin, sebuah meteor raksasa menghantam bumi, ia tidak boleh menoleh.

 _Hah. Mana mungkin_.

Sial sekali Gakushuu harus pergi ke Tokyo hari ini. Oke, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, sih. Mau pergi kapanpun, Gakushuu mengiyakan saja. Sebagai seorang _workaholic_ yang menjunjung tinggi profesionalisme, ia harus siap kapanpun mendapat tugas dinas. Perjalanan dari Kunugigaoka juga nggak begitu lama kalau menggunakan _shinkansen_ , hanya sekitar dua jam. Yang membuat Gakushuu sebal adalah karena mahluk di hadapannya _ini_.

Gakushuu pasti tanpa sadar matanya melotot, sebab bibir Karma langsung membentuk senyuman iseng … sarkastis, lebih tepatnya. "Kau kelihatan kurang sehat. Mau kuantar ke klinik?"

 _—tuh, kan._

Karma benar-benar memancingnya. Sedangkan Gakushuu adalah tipe orang yang sumbu kesabarannya dapat terpotong dengan cepat, terutama kalau berhadapan dengan setan merah di hadapannya.

"Wah, perhatian sekali," sahut Gakushuu tanpa nada. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau mengirim perhatianmu itu ke masa lalu, Karma."

 _Masa lalu_. Hati Gakushuu berdenyut nyeri mengingatnya. Tak bisa ia sangkal, bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya bukan hanya sekadar setan yang ditakdirkan menganggu hidupnya, tapi juga kekasih masa lalunya. Mau tidak mau, kilas balik menghampiri benaknya, memutar kepingan memorinya dengan Karma.

Raut wajah pria di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit hati. "Teringat masa lalu, eh?" kurva di wajah Karma justru melebar. Malahan, ia bertingkah jauh lebih kasual sekarang. _Dasar masokis_. Gakushuu menggeram dalam hati. "Kalau bicara soal itu, aku jadi teringat saat awal-awal kita pacaran. Kau selalu menolak ajakanku dengan alasan sibuk, dan aku selalu mengganggumu dengan segala cara supaya kau terbebas dari kesibukanmu. Kita sangat romantis, ya?"

Orang bilang, awal pacaran adalah masa yang paling indah. Dan harus Gakushuu akui, _statement_ itu benar. Awal pacaran adalah masa di mana kau benar-benar dimabuk asmara, masa di mana kau dan pasanganmu melakukan hal yang sangat romantis dan diidam-idamkan. Gakushuu ingat Karma yang selalu mencari perhatiannya, mendebatnya tentang fisika dan relativitas waktu, atau sekadar memecahkan soal David Hilbert sebagai camilan malam hari … sampai akhirnya Karma terbiasa dengan kesibukannya … terlalu terbiasa hingga cenderung mengacuhkannya … dan kemudian mereka putus di malam itu.

Mulut Gakushuu diam tak menanggapi. Irisnya sibuk menatap lekat-lekat Karma. Yang ditatap malah tetap tenang sambil mengetukan jarinya ke meja, menggumamkan beberapa irama. Gakushuu menghela napas. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa ragu.

Apa benar ini Karma?

Apa benar ini orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia putuskan satu tahun lalu?

Setelah dua belas bulan pergi, tiba-tiba Karma muncul di hadapannya dengan keadaan _biasa-biasa saja_. Ia bahkan membicarakan hubungan mereka seolah membicarakan pertandingan tenis kemarin malam. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Gakushuu yang … kaget? Marah? Kecewa? Rindu? Ingin menghajar seseorang? Atau kombinasi semuanya?

—ah, sial. Ia mulai bertingkah seperti perempuan sekarang.

Melihat Gakushuu tidak memberikan tanda-tanda respon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Karma akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Gakushuu—"

"Karma, apa kau alien?"

Raut wajah Karma kelihatan seperti ia ingin mematahkan lima belas gigi Gakushuu. "Tentu saja ini aku, Bodoh. Mana ada alien yang bisa menyamar menjadi orang seganteng aku."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar, Kepala Pirang—aku ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Aku ke sini untuk meluruskan sesuatu." Karma memotong tidak sabar. Tumpuan tubuhnya bergeser bersamaan dengan pindahnya posisi duduk pemuda itu. Pose serius.

 _Ini distorsi_. Benak Gakushuu memberinya alarm. Namun ia tetap tenang dan menjawab datar, "Meluruskan apa?"

"Hubungan kita."

 _Oh._

"Kita sudah berakhir, Karma. Apa lagi yang harus diluruskan?"

Bibir Karma membentuk senyum miring, seolah ia tahu Gakushuu akan bertanya seperti itu. Telunjuk pemuda itu terangkat untuk memberi direksi … dan menunjuk tepat hati Gakushuu. "Perasaanmu. Kau masih terjebak, Gakushuu."

 _Ini tipuan. Ini jebakan. Ini semua hanya ilusi_.

Iris violet Gakushuu dengan cepat memindai ke sekeliling kereta. Sial. Tidak ada kursi kosong lagi. Ia melirik jam—masih tersisa empat puluh lima menit sebelum tiba di Tokyo. Oke, ia rasa ia bisa mengabaikan Karma selama itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Akabane. Sudah. Aku mau tidur."

Karma mendesah. "Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke masa awal saat kau belum mengenalku?"

Masa awal … _first time_. Karma memintanya untuk berhenti memedulikannya, memperhatikannya, menutup mata tentang keberadaan pemuda itu. Dengann kata lain Karma menginginkannya menjadi orang asing.

" _Keh_." Gakushuu membentuk senyuman pahit. "Kalau kau memintaku menjadi _stranger_ —suatu saat nanti aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Kalau sudah begitu bagaimana?"

"Kau yang paling tahu itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Karma. "Dengar—waktu kita putus … itu bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau sibuk dan aku berusaha memahami kesibukanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita saja. Dan yang paling penting, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri juga?"

"Untuk apa aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri?" alis Gakushuu terangkat beberapa senti. "Seharusnya kau yang minta maaf padaku, Karma."

"Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita kenal?" pemuda di hadapannya membalas dengan tenang. Sudahkah Gakushuu berkata padanya kalau ia tidak suka Karma bersikap seperti itu? Ia merasa terpojok. "Aku tahu kau, Gakushuu. Dan semua masalahmu berawal karena aku."

Gakushuu ingin tertawa sambil berkata, " _Aku bukan perempuan, Karma. Untuk apa aku menangisimu?_ " namun perkataan itu tertahan di lidahnya. Justru, ia malah mengulang-ulang perkataan Karma di kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

Mana bisa Gakushuu melupakan Karma?

Mana bisa Gakushuu memaafkan dirinya sendiri?

Dan mana bisa Gakushuu kembali ke masa awal sebelum ia mengenal Karma? Memperlakukan pemuda itu seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka? Setelah lima tahun lamanya?

Karma benar—Gakushuu masih mencintainya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._ Ia mengumpat dalam hati. _Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini? Ini memalukan._

"Karma—"

"Aku tahu." potong sang pemuda berambut merah. "Kau bisa menyibukkan dirimu dengan hal-hal lain. Pekerjaan, hobi—apa saja asal pikiranmu teralihkan dariku."

 _Aku selalu sibuk setiap saat, Idiot._

"Dan biarkan sang waktu yang menghapus memoriku darimu."

Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Bahkan sampai pengumuman tentang pemberhentian stasiun, mulut pemuda itu tetap mengatup.

"Asano Gakushuu—tolong, ini permintaanku yang terakhir." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Karma menggunakan nada _itu_ padanya. Nada yang selama ini ia anggap bisa menghancurkan harga dirinya. Akabane Karma baru saja _memohon_. "Setelah ini kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kumohon, lupakan aku. Kembalilah ke masa saat kau belum mengenalku."

Itu adalah suara terakhir yang Gakushuu dengar sebelum kakinya benar-benar membawanya keluar kereta. Ia berbalik sekali lagi. Matanya menatap tepat ke kursi ia duduk tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana—malahan, kursi di hadapannya terasa benar-benar kosong tanpa penghuni.

Gakushuu tersenyum kecut.

Sudah ia duga ini semua hanya tipuan. Sedari awal seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Karma. Pemuda itu salah. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

Sebab sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa awal ia mengenal Karma adalah masa paling indah yang pernah ia alami. Masa yang mengubah dunianya—juga awal dari masa yang menghancurkannya. Tidak peduli sepahit apapun itu, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup menyingkirkan kenangan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Gakushuu memejamkan mata seraya menarik napas perih.

Salah satu arsip yang ada di tasnya terjatuh, memperlihatkan pernyataan yang selama satu tahun ini selalu ia sangkal.

 _Akabane Karma_

 _Lahir: 25 Desember 1994_

 _Meninggal: 16 Februari 2015_

Mungkin setelah ini Gakushuu benar-benar harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

—sebab, ia baru saja bicara dengan orang mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong jangan gebuk saya karena datang-datang membawa fic bergenre ini ke OTP tercinta ;;_;; #kabursebelumkenatimpukbatu**

 **HELL-OW shipper AsaKaru kesayanganku~ lama nggak main ke sini. Berawal dari lagu We don't talk anymore yang di cover Luka dan Miku (serius coverannya enak banget) malah berakhir terinspirasi seperti ini. And … I would like to apologize too. Maaf kalau di sini AsaKaru-nya terkesan cewek sekali. Saya nggak tau kalau cowok patah hati kayak gimana #sob**

 **Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAS GAKUSHUU~! Moga makin ganteng, makin mesra sama karma, makin hot** **diranjang** **~! Dan Happy AsaKaru Weeks juga~! Akhirnya saya sempet juga nyumbang. Maaf kalau mengecewakan :")**

 **January 1** **st** **2k17**

 **Kikuoka Almond**


End file.
